


Stars On Your Skin

by avearia



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Astronaut, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Phreckles, Poetry, Stargazing, Tumblr Archive Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avearia/pseuds/avearia
Summary: A short Amethyst Ocean poem.





	Stars On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Done in response to a beautiful scribbling artwork, but sadly, Tumblr's policies have already gotten the image blocked and removed. Part of the reason I'm moving all my work to AO3 and FF, in retrospect.  
> Enjoy.

**Stars On Your Skin**

They were friends when she first saw his bare, exposed back

dotted with freckles like stars in the night sky.

 

And whenever he was gone,

she would draw stars on her knuckles,

because they reminded her of him

 

He often told her that her eyes were like a midsummer sunset,

and he loved the way her lips were painted the color of a dusky dawn.

 

Their first date was a trip out of town

where they parked in a ditch of an old gravel road

and watched the meteors fall

 

And as the stars burned bright and the moon hung low,

he pulled her close and whispered slow,

'you're more beautiful than them all.'


End file.
